In recent years, the cascaded multi-level topology has been widely used by virtue of its excellent performance. Among all cascaded multi-level topologies, the cascaded H-bridge topology is favored due to its modular structure, simple layout, few components required to achieve the same number of levels and high system reliability.
A system structure of a current cascaded H-bridge inverter is as shown in FIG. 1. In a normal operation, solar modules are connected in parallel with the direct current side of the cascaded H-bridge inverter, and transfer the energy in the direct current side to a power grid via the cascaded H-bridge inverter. However, when a solar panel is seriously blocked or fails to work, a voltage across the solar panel will be significantly reduced, so that a voltage in the direct current side of the H-bridge inverter drops simultaneously, thereby affecting the normal operation of the system.
In the conventional technology, the corresponding H-bridge module is generally bypassed, and the remaining H-bridge modules are configured for grid-connected power generation. However, if the redundancy of the number of H-bridges cascaded in the overall system is insufficient, a total output modulation voltage of the cascaded H-bridge inverter will be reduced, and the system cannot operate stably, so that those intact solar panels are not be able to transfer energy to the power grid, thereby resulting in a significant loss of power generation.
In the patent US2015/0340964A1, A storage apparatus with which billing amounts in the case of write count-dependent billing can be predicted, comprises a physical storage device which provides logical volumes of different types, and a controller which executes I/O control by classifying each of the logical volumes of different types into tiers of different response performances. In a case where a write request is issued to any virtual page which configures the virtual volume, the controller assigns any real page which configures a logical volume to the virtual page, writes data to the real page, and performs a write count. The controller calculates a billing amount per fixed time interval on the basis of the performed write count, calculates tier ranges so that the billing amount per fixed time interval does not exceed the billing upper limit value, and relocates the real page on the basis of the calculated tier range.